


Violets in Your Hair

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Lucifer puts flowers in Sam's hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning to morning, Lucifer likes to take care of Sam’s long lush hair. Today, he’s braiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Old ficlet I found back onto my blog a moment ago. 
> 
> Tumblr: **charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com**

“You really seem to enjoy this, huh?” Sam chuckled while pausing his finger under the sentence he was reading in his book, feeling fingers gracefully trace patterns over his skull to collect pieces of his hair.  
  
“Just keep still,” Lucifer replied in a soft voice, icy blue eyes focused on his work so far. He had been sitting behind Sam who was doing research on the bed, braiding his hair every morning and decorating it with small flowers that he had picked near the bunker. He was always careful, too.  
  
Lucifer tried not to tug too hard on the strands of hair, and smiled when Sam sighed in relief at the feeling of fingers pressed into his scalp and dragging them across his skin. Sometimes, he would curl his index finger around a piece of hair and softly draw back, watch Sam’s expression. And he likes it, loves it. He can tell by the way Sam bites his lip and closes his eyes for a few seconds before getting back to his research.  
  
It had been like this for almost two weeks now and it was a daily treatment that gave Sam the opportunity to relax. Lucifer took a passion to it, because that human hair was just so lush and just getting low responses to his touch like “oh, yeah” and “goodness me, Luce” satisfied him, so he took a liking to it and decided to watch videos on YouTube for more hair styles.  
  
“Done,” Lucifer softly breathed, letting his fingers stroke over the braided hair once before placing his lips on the back of Sam neck, earning a hum of contentment in return.  
  
“Thank you.” Sam said, turning his head so he could take a look at the archangel, who only cracked into a silly grin. “May I have a look at your piece of art?”  
  
“Mhm…” The blonde nodded and rolled out of bed, hair bed-messy and sticking up in different directions. He entered the bathroom near the exit door of Sam’s bedroom, and reached for the small mirror that hung above the sink. Walking back, he approached his human and handed it over, watching as Sam looked at his own reflection.  
  
He turned his head to the left and right, attempting to touch it but Lucifer battered his hand away. “Don’t you _dare_.”  
  
Sam blinked, and a mischievous smirk displayed on his lips, “What, I’m not allowed to touch?”  
  
Lucifer shook his head, “You’ll ruin it.”  
  
“I see…” He replied with a soft chuckle, lowering his hand and complying. “The flowers are missing, though. Did you get some this morning?”  
  
The archangel practically fell out bed while trying to reach for the bowl filled with violets on the nightstand, and placed it near himself on the mattress with a small smile stuck to his face.  
  
“Yeah, I got my favorite kind.” He retorted in the smallest voice, “They match with your hair.”  
  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows at that, heart skipping a beat—but Lucifer couldn’t see the expression of appreciation that dominated his face, because he was already too immersed into his next task, searching for small gaps in the human’s hair for where he could bury a purple flower in. It took a while for Lucifer to make sure that they stayed in and didn’t fall out of Sam’s hair, and when he was done, he admired the view for a few seconds.  
  
“Sam...?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
There’s an extended silence, then a large sigh that Sam can hear from behind, “You won’t…cut your hair, right?” Lucifer asked, fingers kneading the muscles of Sam’s back, warm skin making contact with cold. “I mean, you are better with long hair.”  
  
Sam chuckled, “Now that I know that I get a daily treatment, I’m not ever going to get it cut.” He jested, “But no, I never intended on it. Why the question?”  
  
Lucifer just hummed, “I just want you to keep it like this,” he whispered, “ _You’re beautiful_.”  
  
A blush crept over Sam’s cheeks, and he looked down at his lap as he felt Lucifer’s gentle fingers wander over his shoulder and brush across the side of his face. And Sam wanted to lean into it, shut his eyes and fall asleep because research was too exhausting anyway, and it was eight in the morning—but the touch disappeared. Lucifer had gotten out of bed and circled around so he could cup Sam’s face into his hands, and eventually planted a slow and tender kiss on his lips.  
  
It wasn’t long before Sam was melting into the heat that the archangel contained, and let his book drop to the ground to tug Lucifer slightly forwards so he could sit on his lap.  
  
“My sweet human,” the blonde murmured, breath ghosting over Sam’s lips and lazily stroked the back of his shaggy-hair, connecting their foreheads in the process. “I love you.”  
  
“And I, you.” Sam promised almost instantly, sweetly pecking his lips.  
  
They both smiled.


End file.
